


Memento Mori

by YunaToTheChie



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaToTheChie/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: Donatello sustains a fatal injury.





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I whipped up when I got bored. Not beta'd because it's like 12am and I want to go to bed. This is like my first time writing with the rottmnt turtles and also my first time writing angst since like June, so please forgive me if they're ooc. Blame my writer's block :')

The first thing Donatello felt when he came to his senses was pain. Pain, all over his entire body. It felt like he was on fire, and the fire wasn't stopping any time soon. Donnie cracked his eyes open and groaned. He was laying on the cold, hard ground-right ontop of his shell.

　

_What...What happened?_

　

He could feel, through the high amounts of pain coursing through him, traces of some sort of substance underneath his body. Donnie turned his head to his side and tried to look down. His vision was faltering, and his sight was clouding over with little black dots. He tried to lift his hand up out of the liquid, only to have it fall down after he got it an inch or two off of the ground.

　

_Where am I?_

　

It felt like he was hearing, seeing, and feeling everything all at once. The pain wouldn't stop coming, and Donatello couldn't find the strength to even raise his legs up and start walking. He tried to tune out the pain, but found out that it was no use. What had happened to him? Where were his brothers?

　

_Wh...what happened...where's my...I swore I had it on.._

　

Donnie looked to his other side, narrowing his eyes in order to get a better view. Or, at least the best view he could get with his vision fading away by the minute. From what he could spot out, there was some sort of object lying a couple feet away from him. It looked mangled and destroyed, and definitely not of any use anymore.

　

_Oh...Oh no..this is..great._

　

Donatello tried to speak; maybe his brothers were nearby. However, as soon as he tried to get a single sound out of his throat, a lone pathetic whimper was the only thing that left him. He tried again, only to find out it was in vain as for another high-pitched whimper left his throat.

　

_Am...am I dying?_

　

He tried to recall back whatever event had led up to this moment, only to find that it was useless. His mind was too focused on the pain he was feeling to even think back to what had happened a moment ago. A familiar smell was finally beginning to course through him.

　

_Is...Is that blood?_

　

Fear was starting to mix in with the pain. Donatello's narrowed eyes flew open as he slowly began to take in the situation he was in. He was starting to freak out now; _where were his brothers at?_ He was going to bleed out and die alone, _shell,_ he couldn't even move his arm!

　

While Donnie was in the midst of his little realization, he didn't notice the footsteps and voices that were nearing him.

　

"Donatello! _Donnie!_ Where are you?!"

　

"He..He's around here somewhere, Raph...We'll find him.."

　

"You don't know that, _Mikey!"_

　

At the mention of Mikey's name, Donnie snapped out of his little haze. He moved his head, perhaps a little too quickly; as for a sudden sharp pain spread down his neck.

　

_Ow. Gotta remember not to do that._

　

Donatello tried to speak yet again, to let his brothers know that he was here _, that he was still alive_ , but all he could get out was a pathetic whimper. Donnie tried to do something, to at least get up and move, but he didn't have the strength to do anything.

 

"Guys, over there! I..I think I heard something-"

　

With his mind in a haze, Donnie didn't understand the rest of what they were saying. He was focused again on the pain, which was now increasing at seemingly every attempt he made to move or talk. He was going to die here. He was going to die because he didn't have the strength to guide his brothers over to him.

　

Before Donnie even had time to blink, he was suddenly being lifted up by a pair of strong arms. He whined in protest as the pain grew throughout his body, but stopped as soon as he was settled down onto someone's lap. Donatello looked up to see who his savior was, and managed to catch a glimpse of his oldest brother's mask through his blurring vision.

　

"Donnie, _Donnie_ -hey, it's gonna be alright, okay? Stay awake! Oh sh-" Donnie tuned out of Raph's anxiety-induced cussing, and instead turned to look to his side. There, he spotted Mikey sitting next to him. He held a shocked and worried expression, and looked like he was on the verge of tears. In fact, as Donatello looked closer, he noticed small traces of tears pooling on the edges of his younger brother's eyes.

　

_Why...why is he crying?...Mikey.._

　

He looked away from Mikey and over to his other side, where Leo stood. He bore a shocked and quite surprised expression, and was staring down at Donnie. Donatello swore he could've heard his older brother mumble a small "No..." under his breath.

　

He felt a shaking hand rest on his shoulder. Donnie looked up, only to find his oldest brother also staring down at him and practically freaking out. He swore he could see Raph crying, a special sight reserved for only the most pressuring situations. His hazy mind was slightly confused by his oldest brother's reaction, so Donatello turned his attention back to his youngest brother.

　

Mikey was now seemingly full-on freaking out. He was crying and mumbling apologies, his attention fully directed at Donnie.

　

"I-I'm so sorry, Don! I...I didn't mean to push you! H-He'll be alright, right Raph? D-Donnie..."

　

Donatello suddenly felt a wave of guilt among all of the pain. He had an urge to reach out, to just comfort his younger brother, like he would've whenever he joked around too far, or maybe when Mikey got injured during a long and hard battle, or just practically anything he'd do to stop his younger brother from freaking out. Michelangelo didn't need to be out here, seeing his older brother like this. He didn't want to see his youngest brother crying. Shell, he didn't want to see any of his siblings freaking out over him.

　

Donnie suddenly felt another surge of pain course throughout his entire body, and whimpered in protest as he was lifted up again.

　

"Somebody call April, tell her to meet us at the lair! We gotta get Donnie-"

 

Donatello closed his eyes and cried out as he was thrown over Raphael's shoulder, to which Raph apologized about. He felt a hand gently stroke his forehead, and he leaned into the touch. Donnie looked up and saw Leo in front of him, bearing an even more worried expression than he did before.

　

His brothers were speaking again; whether it was to him or amongst themselves, Donnie couldn't tell. He had a splitting headache that was becoming sharper by the second, and he couldn't stand to have his eyes open anymore. So, he closed them.

　

Well, that is, only for a couple seconds. He felt Leo whack him across the head as soon as he closed them.

　

"Leo! What are you doing?!"

　

"Trying to keep him awake until we get back to the lair!"

　

Donnie groaned and buried his head into Raph's shoulder. Couldn't they obviously see he wasn't going to sleep any time soon? His head-along with the rest of his body-felt like they were dipped in a deep, burning pit of fire. He just wanted to shut his eyes for a moment.

　

Before he had the time to try and speak his disapproval, they were moving. Raph had him slung across his shoulders, running across the roofs of buildings with Mikey and Leo following behind him. He knew his oldest brother was trying his best to keep his pain from spiking, but Donnie couldn't help but to let out a yelp every time they hit a particularly high jump and landed roughly.

　

He could hear Raphael still muttering out apologies and statements of comfort, but none of them were processed through Donatello's hazy mind as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> in case this seemed kind of confusing, basically mikey accidentally pushed donnie off of the roof of a very tall building, to which his battleshell thingy came off on the fall down. from what I understand, if that thing comes off and donnie's shell sustains some kind of injury he's probably already dead idk man its like 12am and I got no interesting ideas


End file.
